Shenda nobleen
Shenda nobleen is a human time traveller from an alternate reality. In the canon, he isn’t very important other than the fact that he is still connected to Wolypus 2275 and that he chose Velvor to fight the Orcus. History (Canon) Not much is known about the canon Shenda. They seem to be a scientist of some sort and don't do much over the course of the canon. They are mentioned a few times in various situations, such as the fact that they are one of the alternate personalities of Wolypus 2275, and that they chose Velvor and the other wizards to fight the Orcus. They still seem to know Obscwobian jellz, and still seem to know Kiro Coobee. They survived the Last war and settled down with Garxon and his son. History (Non Canon) Shenda Nobleen was born in an alternate reality tens of thousands of years before the events of episode 1 under a different name. He was the alternate form of the original Wolypus 2275, in a human form. As of the events of the true reality, he was forced to build the antitranlaseral plasma ray. However, in the seperate reality, he took the highway to try and stop the ray being used instead of the back lane. This resulted in him falling into the ray, which killed him, but transported his consciousness through a time rift into the future, where he was born with fragments of his original memory about 20 years prior to episode 1. He grew up with Dr. Obscwobian Jellz, and became a scientist at age 18. He continued to be friends with the doctor, but also started to work on time travel. Soon after Dr. Obscwobian Jellz was turned into orange juice, they invented the first time-travel device- a wardrobe, and a quantum de-stabiliser. Soon after he founded S.T.S., but it got out of his control afnd wanted to control all time travel. Soon after, at age 21, he became friends with kiro coobee. At this point he began to start experiencing strange visions, but ignored it. It is later revealed that these visions were a mixture of visions from his past life and time-rift-visions he sent himself in the future. 18 years later he became a time criminal by destroying the time temple at the beggining of time, he was then hunted by the S.T.S., specifically unknowing praxork nobleen. Him and praxork talk in the nobleens, and began to work on a mysterious project. He also found kiro on a trip to earth during Area 52, but soon after his mind was ravaged by celestus, and he forgot some things about kiro. His project was revealed in The Blue Room, to be the blue room- a device that could amplify quantum power and hopefully defeat celestus. At this time, he began to send time rifts back in time to his past self, to construct the portal. The Blue Room fails and causes him to lose Kiro in the space-time continuum. He becomes angry and eventually defeats celestus by firing a quantum de-stabiliser imbued by praxork with emily’s power, shattering him into all dimensions. in the light, he is shown in the first segment very little. In the second segment, he reveals to the others he is going on a last mission before resigning from the S.T.S. He then travels into the runescape to find the sol, but is silent through this. They then find the plaz, and continue into the 5th segment, buying ingredients. Finally in the sixth segment, they appear in another time where they see a young boy. He grimaces, and the boy walks out a door. he directs the others across the room, and they enter a strange lab. Shenda smashes a test tube, and grabs the dark soul inside it. He fires a massive beam at it, and it is destroyed. There is still a test chamber somewhere else. Him and the others examine a control panel, but hear a massive crash and scream. They see the boys father and the young orcus, spreading darkness. Emily and praxork jump up to fight him, and shenda whispers ”no!” After a fight, shenda has a spark of realisation. He runs, and smashes the second chamber, releasing a sphere of darkness. It hits, and the boy and father are transformed back. He drops a note on the floor, jumps in the time machine with emily and praxork, and they all dissapear. The father picks up the note, and it says “time is confusing...eh?” This is where the series ends. Category:Being